Mr. Foster
Drops Dosh Near Player: * I just bought shares in you. * Buy yourself something pretty. * There, give yourself a botox. * You need this more than me. Receives Dosh From a Nearby Player: * Cool. Bubbly all-around at this rate. * Ta! Could never have enough. * At this rate, I'll open my own bank. * Cheers, smart investment. * Thanks, this'll come in handy. Drops Dosh: * Ready's, folks! * Who wants money? * Anyone need some cash? Receives Dosh: * Cheers. * Smart investment. * Thanks, this'll come in handy. Emote: * Choo bloody choo. * Saw-taste, eh? * All aboard the Money Train! Hahaha! Drops a Weapon: * Weapon, anyone? * Anyone need something dangerous? * New toy, if anyone's interested. Melee Swing: * Smack you down! * (Swinging grunts) Healing a Teammate: * Better? * No dying! Not on my watch. * That feel good? * I'll get you sorted. Healed: * Ready to rip someone a new one! * Good as new! Cheers! * That did the trick. Ta! Healed but low on Health: * Still breathing. Got more of that? * Thanks, but could do with more meds. * Got anymore? I could do with it. Trying to Heal a Player: * Hold up, mate! * What's your rush? Stop moving! * I can't fix you up if you're moving. * Want to heal? Stay bloody still! Response for a Player Trying to Heal: * Go on, then. * Ok, I'm waiting. * How 'bout now? Healing Himself: * Oh, that's nice. * Ah, don't mind if I do. * Ahhh! Low Ammo: * I need ammo! * Getting low on ammo! * Ammo's getting low! Response for a Player with low Ammo: * Stop whining and hit the bastards instead. * Try to last until we visit the trader! * If you got a melee weapon, use that for now! Reloading: * Reloading! * Watch it, reloading! * Hang on, new clip in! * Wait a tick, reloading! Reloading but a zed is Near: * Crap, come on! * Come on, get in! * Load, you bastard, load! * Damn it, Fosty, move! Welding: *Welding! *Locking her up tight! *Get through this, you bastards. Assist Welding: *Sounds like you need a hand. *How about I speed things up? *You obviously need an assist. Welded: *All sealed! Fosty delivers! *Locked up nice and tight. *Tighter than a duck's arse. Un-welding: *Cutting it back open! *Opeing it back up! *Let's crack this open again! Un-welded: *She's open! *Viola, it's a door again. Sees Zeds Trying to Bust Through a Door: *Doors getting chewed to pieces. *I hate to be that door. *What have they got against that door? *Look, the money sacks are trying the door. *Shit, zeds are knocking hard this time. *Uglies are gate-crashing. *Watch out, the door's coming apart! Sees Zeds Bust Through a Door: *They're through the door! *Zeds have breached! *Doorway's toast! Favourite Weapons':' *(with the AK-12) Rusky bling-death. *(with the AK-12) My AK's got all the trimmings. *(with the AA-12) My AA-12 will kick them in the head. *(with the Mk14-EBR) Sexy, deadly, kinda flash, love my M14. *(with the M4 Combat Shotgun) My M4, worth every penny. *(with the M4 Combat Shotgun) This is my rifle, there are none like it! *(with the .50 Desert Eagle) Extra power; bling. *(with the Double-Barrelled Boomstick) Come on, you know its classy. *(with the P90) My lovely slice of Belgian mayhem. *(with the Kriss Vector) Come on Kriss, make me some cash! Kills Zeds: *Just picking them off. *Down they go. *Happiness is, as they say. *He shoots, he kills. *Right on the money. *Beat down! *Take that! *Die! *Money bag! *Pop the pinata! *That's gotta hurt *Six all the way, pal *Knocked it out of the park! Love it! *Lovely job! *You know me now, don't you? *Fosty got your attention, eh? *And that's just the first course. *And the Fostenator takes round one! *Didn't like that, did you? *Now, sod off! *Not dead yet? I'll sort that! *Someone loves a bit of pain, works for me! Compliments teammates on kills: *You're a natural. *Look at you with the dead eye. Crisps Zeds: *Sizzle, you wanker! *Let's crisp you up! *Toasty time! *This one's got the hots for me. *(sings) Zed nuts roasting on an open fire! *Damn, these things stink when they burn. *Never eating bacon again. *Looks like you started a a fire in their heart. Freezes Zeds: *I'm gonna ice you right up, mate. *Nicey icy. *You a cake? I've brought the icing. *Looks like you're about to go back to the Ice Age. *I frozen you out, mate. *How about some cold? *Ice blocked! *Easy freezy! Affirmative: *Yeah. *Fine. *Sure, whatever. Negative: *Forget it. *Sod that. *No way. Follow me: *Follow me! *This way! *Come on, my way! Get to the Trader: *Let's say "hi" to the Trader. *I'm going to the Trader. You lot do what you like. *Ok, come and watch me charm that french trader bird. Taunt Zeds: *Relax, mate. I'm just here to kill you. *Bloody wankstain. *Who's an ugly asshole? You are. *Cheer up, mate! You'll be dead in a sec. *Tell me you're a lonely child. *You're just a bag of dosh to me. Request Healing: *I need a heal! *Someone patch me up! *I'm hurt; someone heal me! Response to 'Request Healing': *How's that? *Just a sec. I'll sort you. *I'll sort you out. Request Help: *I need a hand here! *HELP! *I"m in trouble! A little help? Request Dosh: *Anyone got any money? *I can do with some cash. Anyone? *I need a cash injection. Hint hint. Response to 'Request Dosh': *I want that back with interest. *There you go. You owe me, mate. *Sounds good. Thumps up. Right then. Covered in Bloat Bile: *My eyes! *I can't see! *I'm blind! *It stings! *Ah, clean it off! *I'm burning up! Response to a Player Covered in Bloat Bile: *"Help, I can't see!" Oh, relax! *Stop whining! You'll be fine in a moat. *Don't crap yourself, It'll pass. Leaving a Lobby: *I was... rich. *(screams) On Fire: *Ugh! *Hot, hot, hot, hot! *Arrgh! *Ah! Ahh! AHHHHH! Last one Standing: *Going solo. Nothing new, you wankers. *Okey-doke. More revenue for me, then. *You bastards are all going down! You got me? Contact by a Siren's Scream: *Ears... hurt like hell! *Can't hear anything! *I'm bloody deaf! *Dammit, my ears! Enough Ammo?: *Ammo check, people! *How's everyone for ammo? *We all got enough ammo? Response to 'Enough Ammo?': *Got loads. *Have plenty. *Bit on the low side. *Could do with a resupply. Sees an ammo crate: *Found ammo. *Got some ammo here. *Who needs ammo? Sees armour pick-up: *Got some kevlar here. *Found armour. *Anyone need kevlar? Sees a weapon on the ground: *Found a weapon. *Got a weapon if anyone needs one. *Weapon here. In a Cave: *Duh-nu-nu-nu-nu-nu-nu-nu-nu-nu-nu-nu-nu Batman. Huh? *What are we hunting now? Caveman zeds? In a Cold map: *Is my dad guarding the thermostat? Shit, it's cold. *I'm freezing my nuts off here. *Crap, its nippy out here. *Is it winter now or something? In a hot map: *Has no one ever hear of air-con? *Phew! I'm sweating like a handsome pig. *We just landed in a beach or something? *Bloody hell, this place is full on tropical. In a Dark map: *Dark, creepy. Doesn't bother me. *Could do with a bit more light, but so what? *Not exactly bright out here, eh? In a Foggy map: *Better be careful. I can hardly see anything. *Is it just me or is it hard to see much? *Perfect weather, if you're Jack the Ripper. Enough Health: *How's the gang all doing? *Everyone alive? *We feeling ok, people? Response to 'Enough Health?': *I'm alright, thanks. *Feeling pretty good, thanks. *Feeling like crap if I'm honest. *Would love a bit of medical attention. General: *You know what? I'm almost impressed you're still alive. *Look at this we're all still alive. You can thank me later. *We're doing great, team. Keep watching what I do, alright? *I love a bit of banter, but let's keep our eyes open, alright? *Yep, I'm liking this whole low on dying thing. Players Keep Dying: *We keep losing, people, that ends now! *Ok, lets stim the tie! Stick together! *New plan, people, stop dying! Sounds good? Good. *What are we? The Annual Convention of the Kill Us Now gang? *You, team, need to stop being crap at dying. Got that? Poor: *It's time I got some cash back. Being poor is seriously shit. *Note to self, new plan: kill lots of zeds, earn money, get rich... again. *Better earn some cash or I'll be rattling an empty coffee cup soon. Seeing a lot of Blood: *Ugh! Just glad it's not my blood. *It's like an abattoir in here. *Never been a fan of blood. Start of the Game: *Here they come, and this lot can sod right off. *There's a wave coming. Let's do this! *Daddy's gonna work now. Let me show you how it's done. Telling Player to Turn Around: *Watch your back! *Turn around! *Behind you! Sees a Fleshpound: *Fleshpound! *Careful! Fleshpound! *We got a fleshpound! Fleshpound Rages: *Look at you, Mr. Grumpy. *That zed's really pissed off. *Crap! It's gone postal! Sees a Scrake: *Scrake! *Careful! Scrake! *Nasty lookin' scrake, folks! Sees a Siren: *Watch it! Siren! *Ear plug time! Siren! *We've got a siren! Grabbed by a Zed: *Whoa! It's got me! *Shit on a stick! It's got me! *Fuck! Help, I'm caught! *I'm grabbed! Little assistance? Sees Zed From Behind: *Ahh! *Arghh! *Whoa! *Shit! *Ahhhh! Ceiling: *Ceiling! *Zed's on the ceiling! *Up above us! *They're coming out of the ceiling! *Watch the ceiling, guys! *Shit! Zed's coming out of the ceiling Walls: *Walls, people! *Watch the walls! *Walls, walls, walls! Floors: *Watch the floor! *They're spitting out the floor! *The floor! Zed's in the floor! Vents: *They're coming from the vents! *Watch the vents! *Vents, vents!